All I've ever wanted was to be Human
by CrowNotes
Summary: A group of angels have been stabbed through the neck and the Winchesters have no clue of who or what are doing it. The brothers end up in a small down called Perryton, in Texas when a old Ford F-100 rolls up. (Destiel in later chapters, rating may change)
1. Introduction

The clouds rolled over the maroon painted sky slowly as the sun floated towards the horizon. Strokes of azure and magenta cut through the shimmering golden, dancing and twirling and twining together like an intricate design around the slate dotted clouds. It was mid-July on a Thursday evening in the small town of Perryton, Texas. The sleepy little town was eerily quiet with the exception of a yipping and yelping dog in the distance.

The rumble of an engine interrupted the calm evening and the wheels of an old, blue Ford F-100 rolled into a parking space outside of a slightly run-down diner beside a black '67 Chevy Impala.

A moment later, the flimsy door of the diner was pushed open and the diner's inhabitants turned to observe the newcomer. A girl, about the age of 16, sauntered in with a squeak of her dark brown combat boots on the worn tile floor. She slowly glided towards a booth at the back of the little diner that was caddy-corner from the bar on-looking the kitchen along with a good view of the exit at the front of the building. The girl was slim with freckles tan skin slightly covered in a thin layer of dust. She had shimmering charcoal hair that looked to have a tint of chocolate brown towards the roots. The eyes of this girl were stunningly green, like the greenest leaves of the forest or the purest emerald.

She slid into a worn, blue booth and twined her hands together on top of the table with little interest of anything or anyone else in the room.

She was quiet, almost too quiet as she sat there with little to no movement aside from breathing in and out slowly, almost like she was sleeping with her eyes open. Her green eyes then shifted to stare over at the edge of the bar, two stools that were carefully placed to face the exit. Two men sat there bickering with one another.

"So, what are we dealing with here? All of sudden a whole group of angels are killed and there's absolutely no clues on what this thing that's doing it is. It can't be a demon, it wouldn't stand a chance" came the voice of a tall man with long brown hair to his shoulders.

He was sitting beside a slightly shorter man with his arm resting on the bar and one lying over some papers that the girl couldn't read from where she sat. Both men looked to be wearing several layers of clothes, a jacket over a flannel long sleeve shirt.

A shrug of the shorter man's shoulders wrinkled his ash brown jacket. "I don't know, Sammy, might just be another angel with a grudge from hell" he breathed out over his fork full of apple pie.

"But Cas already searched the area and as far as we know there's not an angel for a fifty mile radius" argued the taller male, turning his shoulders to face the shorter male with a troubled expression.

A voice interrupted the girl's eavesdropping.

"Hello, sweetheart?" chimed a woman's voice from beside the girl's booth. Her jade eyes quickly looked up and blinked several times up at the woman who had seemingly appeared beside her. The waitress was a plump middle-aged woman most likely in her later forties with hair that looked like she used too much hairspray that morning.

"I asked if you were ready to order" she said in a bouncy voice that reminded the girl of a hyperactive pomeranian. The girl snapped out of her dazed like state and started to fumble with her menu, eyes scanning the laminated pages as quickly as they could.

"Uh, the um trip-triple breakfast… please" she stammered, her tan skin feeling like fire ants were crawling all over it with urgency. The waitress nodded with a cheery smile before bouncing away towards the kitchen.

Wispy emerald eyes shifted back to peer at the two men at the bar, taking in their appearances and committing them to memory.

"Whatever, maybe there's some warding preventing Cas from finding the son of a bitch" the sandy haired male huffed with an exaggerated shrug before taking a long gulp of his soda.

The taller male sighed softly and slouched alittle over the bar, crunching and munching on his salad in silence.

A surprise plate of food made the girl jump and reach into her pocket for something. The waitress from before let out a giggle, patting the startled teenager on the shoulder. "Didn't mean to make you jump, darlin'!" she laughed softly as she placed the warm plate of food on the table along with a large cup of hot choco. Emerald eyes stared up at the waitress with confusion and surprise, glancing down at the hot mug and them back up at the waitress. The woman chuckled softly at her reaction with a warm smile,

"On the house, sweetheart" she purred with a smile that made her cheeks almost overlap her beady brown eyes. The girl blinked several times once again with disbelief, her middle and pointer finger tracing the rim of the steamy white mug with anticipation.

"Thank you…" she murmured with gratitude but in a small, uncertain voice.

The waitress nodded with a warm grin, "You are so very welcome, darlin'" she hummed before padding away. The girl watched as she stopped and took the two men's plates with unblinking eyes. And the, just for a moment, only a moment, the girl's emerald eyes met briefly with the shorter man's. They were identical, at least in color… The contact was extinguished as quick as it started when the girl quickly turned her head away. However, the man's gaze lingered, his eyes narrowing only in the slightest.

"Dean" came the taller male's voice, slight concern in it as he spoke. The shorter male's stare lingered before he turned and started to murmur to the taller male with quickly and almost nonexistent gestures in the girl's direction.

The girl shivered slightly in her seat, quickly picking up the fork that was so neatly placed on a rectangular napkin beside her plate before cutting into her eggs.

By the time she had finished her meal, the sun had rolled over the horizon and the sky was now an inky black with tiny flecks of broken glass winking down at the Earth with a lazy breeze. The air had turned cold as the girl pushed open the old door after paying and trudged out to her now cold sapphire Fold truck.

Gravel popped underneath tired as the blue truck sped down the dirt road towards the edge of town.

The door of the diner slowly opened a few minutes after the girl left. Sam and Dean stepped out into the overhanging light, turning to watch a cloud of dust fall towards the ground along the road where the truck had disappeared. They silently trekked towards the black '67 Chevy Impala and hastily got in, turning onto the road and following the blue Ford F-100's tire tracks in the dirt.


	2. Chapter 1

Dust came to settle gently among the gravel as worn tires came to a stop outside a run-down motel. The door of the blue Ford F-100 swung open with a whining creek, shouting its protect to uninterested ears. Boots made contact with the ground with a crunch and a shriek of small shards of a broken bottle. The door was slung back into place with a slam that sent an echo bouncing off the far off canyons in the distance.

The night air was stale and smelled of old mattress and a hint of moth ball. Bugs whizzed around the motel lights, seeming to be unaware of the uncharacteristically silent expression of the Texas night.

The girl let out an audible and exaggerated sigh, crunching towards a door that read "7a" in old rusty gold letters. A click of the locked knob later and the door opened and in disappeared the girl.

…..

The girl dropped onto the full sized bed with a groan, stretching out like a cat would with her fingers extended and her toes pointed towards the opposite wall. Her eyes drooped slowly as she lied there and filled with a hazed screen of exhaustion, her limbs becoming slack…

"Afriel!" came a voice from the doorway to my right. My gaze shifted from the blocks that I clutched in both of my small, chubby hands to the face of a short man with golden meadow hair and dried sunflower amber eyes. My eyes were as bright as spotlights as he walked towards me and I reached my arms up to him. He laughed softly under his breath and lifted me into the air. My voice rang out with laughter as I reached with short arms down towards the familiar man's face, wiggling and squirming in his loose hold.

Suddenly, the hands around my middle became too loose and I began to plummet towards the hand wood floor. Glass shattered with the force of my scream, rattling the small living room to its core as it tried to bare the sheer power of my shriek.

Just as I was about to smash into a seemingly unavoidable demise, strong arms scooped me up just as quickly as they had fallen away. My little hands quickly clutched for dear life into the man's soft tan shirt, my entire being shaking down to my very soul and maybe even deeper.

After a moment, the man spoke again, his voice slightly trembling but comfortingly soft all the same. "I'm sorry, kiddo, I didn't mean to scare you so bed. I'm sorry I dropped you" he whispered gently, his hand softly running over my back with a warmth that challenged a relaxing flame on a winter night. His hand then slowly reached up and wiped my cheeks softly with the pad of his thumb and banished my small tears.

He then looked up and around us, an amused grin lifting his features. The glass windows, china cabinet, light bulbs and picture fames were all shattered to pieces and lying in a mixed heap on the carpet around us.

"You've got a big set of lungs, kid" he laughed before snapping his fingers. With the snap, the galls flashed back into its rightful place instantaneously.

My gaze slid up to his face, staring blankly up at him as I rested my head softly on his shoulder with a gentle sigh. His lips began to move but no voice or sound leaked from his them.

A soft thud came from nowhere in particular and then it came again but louder and then louder still until it was like gunshots going off in my ears. Again, again and again…

Green eyes snapped open quickly and the girl was on her feet as quick as they could take her. Thud after thud continued to assault her ears, coming from the motel door in a slow succession. The girl slowly tip-toed towards her bag which was in a tan heap on the floor on the other side of the bed, unzipping it as quickly as possible and pulling out a silver handgun with haste.

A sickeningly silent moment went by before the door was blown from its hinges, taking sharps and splinters of the opposite wall with it to the floor. The girl's eyes narrowed slowly as her hands tightened on the gun, her body completely still and poised to attack at any given moment.

In bounced the waitress from the diner, her hairspray frozen hair slightly in disarray and her diner uniform stained with what looked like barbecue sauce. She glowered over at the girl with a disgusted snarl, her beady eyes locked onto the girl with a soft chuckle coming from her fat lips. "What a brave little expression, I'm almost tempted to compliment you" she grinned, her eyes narrowed into slits.

The girl glared hard over at the waitress, her gun being forgotten as it fell to the carpet. She quickly reached into her jack and pulled out a shimmering silver blade, clutching it firmly in her right hand.

The waitress grinned at her then, letting out a gently laugh as she watched her. "There's not really any use to resist, you're going to be killed either by myself or someone else in due time" she told her with a slight step forward, her hand opening up and receiving a similar blade from inside her sleeve.

The waitress lunged towards the girl then, her arm outstretched with the blade aimed for the left side of the girl's chest. Green eyes narrowed before the girl quickly dodged the attack, side stepping quickly to the right. She quickly reached out and grabbed the waitress's wrist, flicking her wrist and flipping the waitress into the air and onto the floor with a thud.

The waitress glared up at her with the wrath of a thousand suns before throwing the girl off and getting to her feet in a flash. An elbow came in contact with the girl's nose and a shriek followed. The glass windows erupting at the immense frequency of the sound.

The girl stumbled back into the wall, blood trickling from her nose and fighting through her fingers that were clutched around it to get to the carpet as if it were racing all the other droplets of blood to the old grey carpet.

Cold pain erupted from the girl's abdomen as the waitress thrusted her blade into the girl's stomach. Small tears of agony began to gather in the corners of her unusual eyes as she was shoved against the wall against her back, a gasp escaping her lips.

The waitress grinned slowly down at her, a hand now on the girl's shoulder with a crushing grip. "Do you know how much trouble you've caused?" her voice came low in the girl's face, almost sounding sympathetic, almost. "15 of my brothers and sisters you've killed, 15 of them. Your whole existence is disgusting, an abomination, an ugly-"

The waitress was cut off when a choked gasp clawed up her throat, her eyes wide as she quickly looked down. The girl's blade was lodged to the hilt through her chest, dripping profusely with dark crimson blood.

"Stop talking" hissed the girl before she twisted the blade with a chilling wet screech of the waitress's insides. The waitress shrieked and blue light exploded from her eyes and mouth, as well as her stab wound.

The girl stumbled forward as the waitress fell backwards, landing in a heap of blood and singed carpet and comforter. The girl let out a cough, blood spraying every which way before she slowly grabbed hold of the silver blade that remained lodged in her stomach. A gruesome slick sound filled the partly destroyed room and a clank signaled the introduction of the blade to the floor.

Footsteps coming closer at a running speed pricked the girl's ears and her eyes slowly slid to the sight of two men in the doorway. A weak cough leaked from her blood stained lips before the world's lights were slowly turned out, leaving her in inky blackness...


End file.
